Overprotective Dad
by NaruhinaForever15
Summary: First Gakuen Alice fic. AU, six years after series starts. Sixteen year old Mikan has always been like a little sister or a daughter to Tsubasa, so how does he deal with the fact that she's dating the one kid that hates him more in the world? OOCness.


**I feel like I'm cheating on Hetalia...-doomlines- Okay, I'm only on the sixth book so bare with me here. I got this idea after reading that little bit with Tsubasa yelling at Mikan after Hotaru got shot and thought it was a cute idea and my friend Say-chan (ANIMEFREAK-995) convinced me to make it into a three-shot**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

"TSUBASA!"

It was the day of the Alice Festival and the day had gone realitively smoothly. So of course Tsubasa wasn't surprised when his crying, sixteen year old 'daughter' glomped him, mumbling about something her boyfriend had said not moments before. The nineteen year old sighed and hugged her.

"You know shorty, you're getting too big to jump on me like that." He teased trying to calm her down. He earned a small giggle from the blonde. Not mili-secounds later did he feel Natsume's spine chilling glare o' doom. Tsubasa knew that if he wasn't hugging Mikan, he would be a roasted marshmellow by now.

"Mikan, come on." The silver haired teen said, still glaring at Tsubasa.

"No you jackass." She turned to stick her tounge out at him like the mature teenager she was.

"Don't be so immature idiot and come on, you know what I meant."

In respounse, Mikan simply burried her head into her Senpai's chest. Needless to say, the dark aura forming behind Natsume only grew.

"U-um-" The ravenette said in a desprate attempt to ease the tention.

"Hey Mikan-chan! Can we get some help over here?" A famliar voice called, saving the blue eyed teen from certain death. He turned to the brunette and mouthed 'thank you'. Misaki gave him an all knowing smirk and nodded.

"Coming Misaki-senpai!" Mikan called and, for good measure, kicked her jackass of a boyfriend in the shin before skipping off and meeting up with Misaki to work on their RPG. The Special Ablities class had deciced to try it again since its been a few years and it was so fun to do last time. Natsume growled and shoved pasted him followed by rubbed the back of his neck, he would still never understand what he did to get on that kid's bad side but he managed it.

_Then again it doesn't seem that hard to do... _The ravenette thought as he helped out.

* * *

><p>Misaki snickered as she watched her friend watch over a certin blonde almost protectively as her boyfriend tried to get her to at least look at him.<p>

"You're just to much sometimes you know that Tsubasa."

Tsubasa blinked out of his almost trance like state and turned to the brunette.

"What do you mean?"

"You do realize you're not really her dad right." Misaki teased as his eyes narrowed hearing Mikan squeak and seeing Natsume smirk at her. "She's not that little girl that couldn't stand being around him anymore. She's really grown up. Even wears her hair down now."

Tsubasa sighed. She had a point. But Mikan had really grown on him in the years he's known her. She became his family and he couldn't help but feel the need to protect her. Misaki patted his shoulder.

"Look if you haven't scared her off yet, I doubt she's going anywhere anytime soon."

The ravenette rolled his eyes but couldn't help but let a small smile grace his features.

"Such a help."

Misaki grinned.

"I know, now come on I'm starving and I bet you are too."

Before he could object his stomache rumbled. Misaki laughed and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon on before you're stomache engulps us all."

Tsubasa laughed as she dragged him to the dining room.

_Maybe she's right, I'm just being protective._

He looked back just in time to see Natsume grope his precious Mikan-chan. He glared.

_Or not._

**Okay, I know its short but its what I got for now. The next chappy will be longer and like I said I'm only on the six book. So please bare with me. I apologize for any story line errors, OOCness, spelling ect. Please review! Love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


End file.
